<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet the Team by jester_complex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613661">Meet the Team</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jester_complex/pseuds/jester_complex'>jester_complex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aka a gen z projects onto peter and ned, Avengers Family, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jester_complex/pseuds/jester_complex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker embarrasses himself infront of the fricking Avengers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet the Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Im gonna be honest I wrote this before i was even in the fandom.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kid, I really don't know why you're freaking out over this," Tony said, patting the nervous-looking Peter Parker on the shoulder.</p><p>"I'm freaking out because I'm fifteen and when I walked in the door you said I'm meeting the Avengers! I'm a sophomore in high school!" Peter said, easily matching Tony's pace. " And they are the Avengers! My childhood--man, my present-day heroes!"</p><p>"Ok, well, let's see, Cap will love you, you'll remind Barnes of Cap, Nat will be stony at first but she'll warm up to you, Wilson will act like he hates you but will secretly die for you, Rohdey already loves you, Wanda doesn't know how to act around children younger than her. Clint will probably be trying to teach you how to shoot a bow and if anything, Banner will be scared of you." Tony said, steering Peter down another hallway.</p><p>"OK, that's...not comforting at all." Peter mumbled. "But at least I can  talk to them about super-ing, right?"</p><p>"Wrong, actually. You're meeting them as Peter Parker, my intern. Not spider-boy."</p><p>"One: Spider-Man. Two: what? Why do they want to meet me? I'm just a kid and they're...yeah. Not actual children." </p><p>"Pepper insisted on me introducing them to you. So did May."</p><p>"No offense, but I doubt that May contacted you. Ever."</p><p>"Yeah, she talked to Pepper, but she wants you to meet them. I personally don't think it's a good idea, they could recognize you if they ever get into battle alongside you. You don't want your identity blown by one of these blabbering morons." Peter laughed nervously, looking down at his feet.</p><p>Tony had called Peter before school and asked him to come over to the compound, saying that Happy would pick him up at four o'clock sharp. When he had walked in, Mr. Stark had sighed and announced that he would be meeting the Avengers. Peter had almost squealed. OK. He totally did squeal. Loudly. But the kid was excited, give him a break, won't you?</p><p>Tony opened the door they had arrived at, and the reality of who Peter was meeting dropped on to him. His jaw flopped open, and he felt like he might burst into happy tears. The Black Widow turned to look at him first raising her eyebrow at him. Peter realized he was staring at her, but could only just manage to shut his mouth before he began to dribble. Captain America (holy crap) turned next, as his conversation with Natasha was cut off and stared at Peter curiously. </p><p>"I'm Parker. Peter. Peter Parker." Peter choked out, staring at Natasha. She was where he got most of his fighting moves from; she was a lot of inspiration for him.</p><p>Don't say anything stupid.<br/>
"Hi, I love you."<br/>
Perfect.</p><p>"I get that more than you'd think. Because of the suit, right?"</p><p>"You don't have any powers and you still saved planet earth. You owned up to your past and you are very scary. In a good way. Not to mention you kick villain butt." Peter declared, embarrassed that she would think he found her attractive. "Not that you don't kill in the suit."</p><p>"OK, you can keep him Tony; I approve." She turned back around and crossed her legs. Tony smirked.</p><p>Meeting the others went much like that. But when Peter saw Bruce Banner, he nearly fell to his knees in awe of him. He made an odd noise somewhere between a gasp and a squeal.</p><p>"You're my idol," Peter stated as he offered his hand, in utter awe of the man before him.</p><p>"Oh. Ok, I guess."</p><p>"I love you so much, oh, my God you have no idea. I would kill and die for you without hesitation. I'm not kidding, I would gladly die if it meant you lived."</p><p>"The Hulk isn't that cool, is he?" He laughed nervously, shifting his weight.</p><p>"You have seven Ph.D.'s. You are a world-renowned scientist and, yeah, Hulk is cool and all but... Bruce Banner, man. Wow."</p><p>"Tony, where the hell did you find this kid?" Bruce asked, looking stunned. Tony just shrugged and smiled.</p><p>"Ok, now that we are done humiliating him, let's eat!" Tony said, earning some odd looks when he clapped Peter on the shoulder and mumbled something to him, causing Peter to roll his eyes before nodding.</p><p>They ate dinner, which was, of course, cheeseburgers, and then just sat around and talked. They occasionally asked Peter the typical 'What are your plans for after school?' Questions, but other than that they didn't speak to him much. Peter decided he would try to work on some of his homework, but his brain pretty much shut down when he realized Bruce Banner was sitting across from him and Captain America on his left. He set his books down in front of him, made sure his phone was in his pocket and made his way to the bathroom. </p><p>"FRIDAY, can you tell if they start talking about me?"</p><p>"They started to talk about you the moment you left the room, Mr. Parker." The AI responded. Peter groaned and pulled out his phone, quickly calling Ned.</p><p>"Hey, Peter, I thought you had the 'internship' tonight?"</p><p>"Ned,"</p><p>"...yeah?"</p><p>"I just met Bruce Banner."</p><p>Peter pulled his phone away from his ear quickly because of the screeching.</p><p>"And the rest of the Avengers. Minus Thor."</p><p>"You will never be able to comprehend the amount of jealously coursing through my veins at this moment, Peter."</p><p>"Ned, I met the Bruce Banner. Bruce Banner is in the other room. I shook Bruce Banner's hand."</p><p>"Man, that's awesome. Tell him I'd die for him."</p><p>"I'm not gonna do that, Ned. He seemed very alarmed when I told him that, he doesn't need to worry about another child throwing themselves in front of a car for him."</p><p>"That's... fair."</p><p>"I've met Black Widow. I can die happy. I have been blessed. Graced by her awesome presence."</p><p>"Did she attack you? Challenge you to a fig-Peter oh my God! You can be her spider friend. Black Widow and Spider-Man."</p><p>"Nice bridge to my next topic, I met them as Peter Parker, Tony Stark's intern, not Spider-Man. I just introduced myself, embarrassed myself, and started doing homework."</p><p>"That's rough, Peter."</p><p>"Yeah. They're all pretty nice. None of them knew how to act around me, though. The youngest one there was the Scarlet Witch. She didn't know how to act around me other, culture barrier, or something. But she was pretty nice."</p><p>"What about Captain America?"</p><p>"He sat next to me, Ned. But other than that, he just asked me the normal 'I'm-an-adult-trying-to-talk-to-a-child' questions. What my career plans are and such."</p><p>"What did you tell them?"</p><p>"I just said science. Banner seemed pleased with that answer."</p><p>"Cool. I guess Spider-Man doesn't really pay."</p><p>"Man, I'd be rich by now. Err...Lie, May doesn't let me go out as often."</p><p>"Are you hiding in the bathroom  from them?"</p><p>"Yes. Yes, I am. They're apparently talking about me. Right, FRIDAY?"</p><p>"Correct, they haven't stopped since you left." FRIDAY answered, what would've been amusement in her voice.</p><p>"Yeah, they're talking about me."</p><p>"Can you ask the computer lady to listen to them?"</p><p>"Ned, you genius! FRIDAY, can I listen to what they're saying?"</p><p>"Normally, I wouldn't do this, as you don't have that sort of  clearance, but I'm sure this would be beneficial for you to hear." When she finished speaking, clear audio of a conversation came through her speakers. Peter held his phone out so Ned could hear.</p><p>"-he's a good kid; he's got a good head on his shoulders, good friends, determined,  good intentions, the smartest kid I've ever met. He's got life figured out, I guess, more than I had it figured out at that age." Came Tony's voice.</p><p>"He must have a pretty comfy home life to land an internship here, loaded parents, huh?" Falcon's voice asked.</p><p>"That's the worst part, the poor kids an orphan. Lost them both in a plane crash when he was little. His aunt and uncle took him in, but then he lost his uncle. He only has his aunt left. They aren't exactly wealthy. I'm trying to think of ways to slip them some dough. Peppers making friends with his aunt, so she's gonna be my ticket, I think." Tony sounded frustrated.</p><p>"I never took you for the mentor type, Tony. Taken us all by surprise. I thought you'd shove a kid at us and have a drink." Natasha said, amusement in her voice.</p><p>"It never thought I'd want kids but... he's a good kid. Surprises me every day." Tony said fondly.</p><p>"That's what most of the conversation has been." FRIDAY said, cutting the audio.</p><p>"Holy crap, Tony Stark sees you as his kid."</p><p>Peter found himself lost for words.</p><p>"Peter? You Ok?"</p><p>"...yeah. That's just really surprising, I guess."</p><p>"I'd say."</p><p>"I guess I should head back then...?"</p><p>Peter said goodbye to his friend and wandered back to the Avengers, who smirked at him as if he didn't know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I debated posting this a lot cause it feels juvenile to how i usually write</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>